En busca de nuevos santos de Atenea
by yami-kame357
Summary: Ya tiene tiempo que no hay batallas y Atena y sus caballeros buscarán a nuevos santos que sustituyan a los caídos en batalla.......aunque descubrirán que no son tan santos.... soy mala para los resúmenes, leanlo, se divertirán
1. Chapter 1: ¿Santos de dónde?

**Holaaaa! Les presento este nuevo fic, espero que les guste, se que está algo raro pero fue una idea improvisada y la escribí antes de que se me olvidara .**

**En este fic mi estilo es un poco más irónico y burlón hacia todos los personajes, espero que ninguno de ustedes se moleste por ello y si es así porfa manden sus comentarios , ¡¡¡gracias!**

**Yami Kame 357**

**En busca de nuevos santos o caballeros de Atenea **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Santos de dónde?**

Ya hacía tiempo que los caballeros no enfrentaban a algún enemigo, todos ya estaban aburridos y como no tenían otro trabajo que hacer decidieron pelearse entre ellos mismos, un tipo torneo pero Saori no lo aceptó.

-Que no ven que ya de porsí somos pocos y ustedes todavía quieren un torneo?

-y qué te quejas si por tu culpa varios se murieron, si no te hubieras metido en tantos problemas con tus chorromontonal de hermanos y no te hubieras hecho la inútil no tendríamos que pelear- decía Ikki

-Qué, ejem……………….si verdad? Jijiji………… es que como es la costumbre que a la heroína la salvan……….

En eso intervino Shaka de Virgo –Ha! no se metan con la eroína entendidos? Que eso hace que me acerque a Dios.-

-Estamos hablando de heroína de protagonista, o sea a la que siempre salva al mundo, no de tus mal viajes!

-Más te vale, bueno hablando de… voy a comunicarme con Dios, no me molesten………….-

-Saori, deberías elegir bien a tus santos, he? No lo vallan a cachar por tráfico de drogas……-le dijo Hyoga

-Es verdad ya casi no tengo santos decentes……puro raro….

En eso interrumpe Shun –Ha, no! El único rarito era Afrodita y ya se murió…..-

Con esto Saori se le queda viendo con cara acusadora y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro –Si Shun, si………

- ¬¬u………

-Entonces que vas a hacer mi amor, ejem, digo, Saori –supongo que todos sabemos quien dijo esto………. ¬ ¬

-No nos balconees tonto!

-Para mi que estos dos traen algo………-le dijo Hyoga a Shiryu

-Hay como si no se notara…..

-Se notara qué?- preguntó Shun

Los dos a coro le contestaron –NADA SHUN, NADA……..

-Nado, pero dónde si no tenemos alberca?

-Ikii, llevate a tu hermano a otro lado que lo golpeo!

-Tu lo golpeas y yo te parto la cara!

-Si, si, pleito, pleito! –gritó Saori, esto hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo enojados –No que no querías que nos peleáramos?

-No, lo que yo no quiero es que me usen de pretexto para pelearse, pero si ustedes por su santa voluntad lo hacen, pues venga……..

Todos - ¬ ¬ u…………….- inmediatamente después todos dan media vuelta y se van

-Hey, a dónde van? Regresen!

-Cuando se te baje el egocentrismo nos llamas………

-No, esperen, esperen! Se me ocurrió una idea para estar entretenidos y sin peleas, es muy interesante, la quieren oír?

-Mmmm, nos conviene?

-He….mmmm……, si, tal vez…..bueno, la quieren escuchar si o no?

-Esta bien de qué se trata?

-Pues qué les parece que hagamos una convocatoria para encontrar a los nuevos santos del santuario, suena buena la idea ¿verdad?

-MMMM, y eso en qué nos beneficiaría - preguntó Hyoga- al contrario, si contratas a más santos, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros?

-De ninguna manera los voy a sustituir (por ahora), al contrario, ustedes los instruirían y…..

-Si, hasta nos podrían hacer el quehacer! - Dijo emocionado Seiya

-Si, de preferencia podríamos contratar a alguien que sepa cocinar rico, porque ya nos cansamos de comer la insípida comida de Saori

-Qué dijiste Shiryu! Si no te gusta la comida que hago ve a tu casa para que comas bien!

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, yo digo que tu idea es muy buena (qué más le queda)

-Más te vale, y bien a todos les parece bien mi grandiosa idea? –esto lo dice al mismo tiempo que sostiene su báculo a manera de amenaza

Todos –Claro, si, excelente! (¬¬u)

-Perfecto, pues bien, trabajaré en eso……… Seiya, ve por papel y pluma!

-Papel y pluma, ya actualízate Saori, ya existe algo llamado Internet……

----------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de este capítulo y con algunas preguntas por contestar: ¿Cómo se elegirán a los nuevos santos, ¿Serán santos, ¿Estarán dispuestos a hacer el quehacer del santuario (que buena falta le hace), ¿Saori correrá a Seiya y a los demás, ¿Alguien le hará caso a Shun, ¿Cómo le hará Shaka para comunicarse con Dios, ¿La autora cuándo se dignará a sacar un nuevo capítulo? (por si tienen dudas de esta pregunta ver el perfil….. ¬¬), estas y muchas preguntas más se contestarán en el sig capi…….(espero).**

**Nota: ¿alguien sabe cómo se escribe Saori? ¬¬ u --!**


	2. Chapter 2: Los elegidos

**Les presento el segundo capi, espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 2: Los elegidos **

Después de varios intentos por hacer la convocatoria para buscar a los nuevos santos y después de descomponer por razones inexplicables dos computadoras casi seminuevas, al final quedó el borrador casi definitivo de la convocatoria:

"A todos los ombres y mugeres del mundo se les hace una cordial invitazión para que sean los nuebos santos de Atena y que arriesguen sus vidas en encarnizadas jerras con todos los ermanos de la ilustre diosa.

Requisitos:

Ser mallor de edad para participar si necesidad de la autorización de sus padres (en el dado cazo que tengan aljún familiar)

Haber tenido serbicio militar (para que sepan mas o menos de qué ze trata)

Tener conocimiento del cozmoz (de preferencia tener ya el séptimo centido para aorrar entrenamiento)

En el caso de ser muger ocultar su rostro bajo una mázcara (y dejar a la vista otras cosas……..)

Pagar la inscripzión al mandar su solicitu.

Mandar su solicitu con su respectibo pago al Santuario, Grecia."

-Bien qué te pareció?- le preguntó Seiya a Saori con un tono orgulloso.

-Tu escribiste esto?

-Si, yo solito, sin ayuda de nadie- sigue con el mismo aire de orgullo.

-Jijii, -riza maliciosa de Saori- pues bien querido Seiya…..-con voz calmada pero de repente comienza a gritar- Me quieres hacer el favor de irte a la escuela! Al menos a la nocturna porque es inconcebible que un caballero de bronce sea un analfabeta!

-pero Saori….

-Nada de peros, vete a la escuela y se acabó

-Es que como soy menor de edad necesito que me acompañe un adulto…

-He?...

-Si cómo no - Interrumpió Ikki-, eres menor de edad cuando te conviene, que ya no te acuerdas que cuando fuimos a México sacaste una credencial de elector falsa para entrar a los antros?

-Cállate, no me balconees……. Además tu también sacaste papeles de la universidad falsos…

-Que hicieron qué!

-Hey, no te esponjes, también Shun sacó una identificación falsa, Hyoga se dedicó a vender hielo adulterado a los antros que entraba Seiya, y Shiryu se puso a vender falluca china en el Zócalo. –Dijo Ikki y todos dijeron a coro y con cara de preocupación- Cállate!

Después de algunas adaptaciones y arreglos a la convocatoria para los nuevos santos y de que Saori castigó a los 5 caballeros de bronce poniéndolos a hacer trabajos forzados y limpieza a todo el santuario y dejarlos encerrados en las cuevas debajo del mismo, al fin sacaron en los periódicos, en los noticieros de TV, y en Internet la convocatoria y sólo se limitaron a esperar.

Inmediatamente se vieron los resultados: miles de personas de todos los países atendieron a la convocatoria, así que Saori decidió hacer varias eliminatorias para sacar sólo uno de cada país y entrenarlos (mejor dicho que los otros caballeros entrenen a los nuevos).

Las eliminatorias se llevaron a cabo de la siguiente manera:

Cada caballero, ya sea de oro, plata o bronce, irá a cada país para probar y seleccionar a los que serán los aspirantes a caballeros para llevarlos al santuario. (Esto ya parece convocatoria para entrar a la Academia………..)

Así pasaron varios meses hasta que por fin se tenían a los candidatos a la presidencia………..ejem……..ups, creo que me salí del tema , es decir, a los….em, bueno, ustedes ya saben de que….

En una conferencia de prensa a nivel mundial Saori presentó a los nuevos integrantes (por el momento)

-Bien les presento a los 12 aspirantes para Santos de Atena, o sea yo:

Jhon de Estados Unidos, Andrew de Inglaterra, Ronaldo de Brasil (cuántos Ronaldos hay en Brasil?), Abu Sael de Israel, Andrés de Argentina, Chon Lee de China (qué más de la mitad de los habitantes de China se apellidan Lee?), Eleuterio de México, Skrauzer de Alemania, Akira de Japón, Carlos de España, Edgar de Cuba y Anastasio de Rusia.

-Bien, les doy la bienvenida al Santuario, en donde se entrenarán para convertirse en santos ya sea de plata o de oro.

-Oraleeee, este lugarcito está chido –comentó de inmediato Eleuterio –Y qué, dónde está la cantina y el billar?

-Ejem, no hay nada de eso, está prohibido consumir bebidas alcohólicas- Dijo Saori

-Quéeee, no manches, como que no?

-Clámate, no es tan malo, mientras alla un buen casino para divertirnos es más que suficiente –Trató de consolar Jhon

-uy, Tampoco hay casinos –Le dijo Saori

-Hay, no hay problema, mientras tengamos oportunidad de bailar una buena zamba –Dijo Ronaldo

-Mmm, no creo que les quede tiempo y ganas para bailar- Le aclaró Saori

-Uy, pero al menos podremos ver el mundial de mi país –Propuso Skrauze

-Mmmm, creo que no, aquí no tenemos televisión –Dijo Saori y de repente una voz dijo –No seas mentirosa, en tu cuarto tuenes una mega TV de plasma para ver tus series y novelas!- con esto ella se puso un poco nerviosa y sólo volteó y se vio que su cosmos la rodeaba y una parte salió para atrás del templo donde estaban y se escuchó un "¡ouch!"

-Bueno pues con su pelmiso, yo me voy a instalal en la plaza para vender cositas –Interrumpió Chon

-Ha, no nada de vender falluca en mi Santuario que luego a Seiya y a Shiryu les da por comprar y revender falluca

-Ha, y por cierto, dónde está mi compatriota Seiya?- Preguntó Akira

-Ha, pues está en……… uy!

-Atena, se te olvidó sacarlos de las cuevas, ya llevan meses ahí………..- Le recordó Milo

-Uy, ejem, me permiten, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Dijo Saori muy nerviosa y se fue corriendo…..

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin capítulo 2**


End file.
